Home at last
by bohogirl
Summary: Written while watching the news (3-19-03), what happens when a Duck is sent to war?
1. Default Chapter

A/N: This won't be the best written ever but watching the news tonight brought this story into my head. I also doubt that IF the draft WAS reinstated, they would take HIGH SCHOOLERS but.  
  
Disclaimer: I own no one.  
  
HOME  
  
None of them ever really paid attention to how much older he was then the rest of them. They knew he would turn 18 before them but they didn't pay much mind to how long it would be before the next of them would reach that milestone.  
  
They celebrated his birthday like most teenagers. They tested their limits. Someone managed to get a hold of some alcohol. Most of them woke up the next morning with terrible headaches but were happy with how the party had gone anyways.  
  
He got the call over a long weekend. He didn't even get to say good-bye. They showed up at practice and his absence was immediately noticed. The coach broke the news. The draft had been reinstated. He had been called up. They were in shock. Why had the government picked the youngest first? The newest 18 year olds were the first to go. Despite their shock, the team decided to go on. They won the state championship. Varsity's 30th in a row. They still missed his presence.  
  
The celebration wasn't as happy as the one they had had in October. It was somber. They had heard no word. They weren't even sure if he was alive. They watched the news and cried at the announcement of every American life lost, fearing it was their friend.  
  
In late September, their first year in college, a voice from the past called them to give them some joyous news. His father called to tell them he was coming home. The war was finally over.  
  
The team showed up at the airport. They all attended various colleges but all managed to get there. Only Julie recognized him. She ran right up to him and kissed him, releasing all she had been holding in for nearly a year. He returned it.  
  
"I love you," she whispered.  
  
"I love you, too," he replied.  
  
That's when they noticed his slight limp. He had taken a bullet to the knee. The good news was with therapy, he could be back playing hockey within the year.  
  
He immediately enrolled in college. The college was very understanding. Because of his youth and unexpected departure from high school, they allowed him in.  
  
He trained and worked out for a year, getting his leg back in shape. Every day, he and Julie would work together on (and off) the ice.  
  
His mental health also received great attention. Many of his fellow troops had died. Most were close friends. He worked long and hard to get over his guilt that he had lived, escaping only with a bullet in the leg, while so many families had lost their sons.  
  
In his sophomore year, he tried out for the hockey team at the University of Minnesota where Julie was the goalie. He made the team. After his first game, he received the nickname "Hat Trick" as he scored three goals.  
  
Hat Trick never failed. Only once in all their games that year, did he fail to score get a hat trick. The score had been 7-0 and their coach took him out of the game so they didn't run the score up.  
  
In his junior year, the team made it to the national championship. Hat Trick, once again, lived up to his, not once but twice over. He scored seven goals in that final game.  
  
Shortly after, a scout from the Toronto Maple Leafs approached him with an offer to play. He immediately accepted.  
  
He and Julie were married immediately. The team, their family, and several surviving members of his regimen were in attendance.  
  
The new family moved to Toronto. It took a few years but soon, at age 24, Hat Trick was the leading scorer in the NHL. He and his wife had a young son they named Ben after his closest friend in the Army who lost his life early on in the war.  
  
It had been six years since he'd left his friends and family. Five years since he'd come back. Three years since he started playing professional hockey.  
  
But only just yesterday, he got over his survivors guilt. He was finally done. Adam Banks was finally home. 


	2. note

(Not sure if this is legal or not but I will write a story if that's what people want and if not, well, I'll pull this off "chapter" off the site.)  
Not a chapter. . .just some notes in response to my reviewers (I thank you all, especially my first one, Jacob. Like I didn't leave hints in my away message, huh?)  
  
Christina: Yeah, I've been there...too lazy to do anything. Yeah, I know they'd be in college but, whatever..hehehe. Thanks!  
  
WeBuilt: Yes, he does, doesn't. Wish he'd kick mine. ::evil grin::  
  
Adopted Sin: yeah, I know it was rushed. I was writing in my dorm room, hoping my roommate wouldn't walk in. We start talking about the weirdest stuff when we're together.  
  
Adam: Thanks again for the review!  
  
If I didn't mention you, don't take that the wrong way!! I love all my reviewers (except the one that just said "This story sucks!" I can take negative reviews but give me something to work with so I can improve. Or at least log in so I don't delete them like I did that one.) but my parents will hurt me if I'm up past 2am again.  
  
Now, to Balistic Bubbles comment. My friend (Christine) and I were talking about maybe a sequel or a fic that takes place DURING this one. I don't want to do an "Adam in the War" story. So, my question is, if you think I should do another fic based on this what should it be about?  
  
A. After Adam's home. A.K.A. His rehabilitation, playing in college, etc, basically, everything starting from when the plane lands.  
  
B. The ducks during Adam's year of service.  
  
C. Adam AFTER the story ends. (Maybe a little 'slip' back so he's not really home.)  
  
Just email or IM me or leave a review if you'd like. Whatever is easier.  
  
suballfan082@yahoo.com mailto:suballfan082@yahoo.com or suballfan082@hotmail.com mailto:suballfan082@hotmail.com  
  
IM: suballfan082 (I'm working over my break so don't try to rely on this because my parents computer sucks.  
  
Well, this was a bit longer then I intended but, whatever. . .  
  
I may write the story anyways. I'm leaning towards A but I'm willing to see what readers of this story want. Also waiting for my two other friends (Abby and Rachel, hint hint girls. J/K I know you two are busy) to read so that may change anything upcoming.  
  
THANKS! 


End file.
